


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by stupidthinker



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidthinker/pseuds/stupidthinker
Summary: Jackson lost a game with his friends and he was forced to do something he hated. However, maybe that punishment wasn't that bad after all with a date in his hand.





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this Markson oneshot because of a request by a friend that has been keeping me hanging from who knows how long I've lost count. It's a total fluff, the first for me, since almost all of my fics are dominated by angst. All of them are JJP though except one other Markson. Wish my friend luck in her study and hope you amazing readers enjoy this :))

“Jinyoung, I don’t think I can do this.”

Jinyoung walked back and forth in front a coffee shop, hesitating to enter. He stared nervously at the green twin-tailed mermaid smiling at him mockingly, as if daring him to enter. Jinyoung’s voice that was coming through the earphone inside his ears did nothing to ease his distress.

_ “Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine.” _

He could hear the other smiling at the other end of the phone, could imagine how his so called best friend enjoying his reactions as if he was standing in front of him. It annoyed him more than the mermaid.

“Be honest, you plotted this, right? All of you conspired to make me lose that silly zombie game, and you, deceitful evil, are the schemer.”

_ “What? How could you accuse us, me, like that? I thought we were friends!” _

Jackson snickered at his overreacting friend. “Friends that makes me lose my trust in humanity, right.”

_ “Come on, it’s not much of a punishment. Do you forget how Yugyeom had to walk around wearing Bambam’s flashy clothes, bling bling accessory, and black sunglasses, asking strangers for a bite in English? He even wore 4cm heels. You just need to enter the shop, talk to someone, ask them to watch the movie, and that’s it. Be a man and do it, Jackson.” _

“I’m not a man.”

_ “Your ID said so. Stop whining, and don’t forget to take a picture with whoever your savior is after the movie as proof. We’ll be waiting. Bye.” _

The call was cut off. Jackson sighed, resigning to his fate as he pulled off his earphone. There was no way out of that. His friends invaded his place and wouldn’t open the door if he went home without that proof. He braced himself and opened the door, entering the shop. The tables were all occupied. He queued in the line and looked around to search for a target, limiting them to the people sitting alone. Girls were a no. How could he lifted his face up if he turned out to be more scared than the girl when they watched that damned Thai horror film Bambam excitedly chose for him? He didn’t trust the scaredy cat inside of him. He couldn’t ask people who seemed busy with their notebook either. What if they were in a deadline for work or assignment? He wouldn’t want to disturb them.

Then his eyes caught a man with black beanie hanging on his head sitting by himself beside the window, so focused on his phone that his drink was left untouched. He looked about his age, didn’t seem like he was waiting for someone, nor did he look busy. He was Jackson’s best bet. So he ordered two caramel macchiatos and when he got them, he approached the stranger.

“Is this seat empty?”

Jackson tried to show his friendliest smile, but when the man looked up and smiled at him, he seemed to forget how to. Scratch that, it seemed like his whole body forgot how to function. Being Jinyoung’s best friend, he often hung out with his circle from theater major too, so he was accustomed of seeing pretty and handsome faces. But that man was just... beautiful. His milk chocolate eyes, the slight bend on his nose, the pearly white teeth bared between his delicate lips. The exquisite beauty that seemed out of the world it took his breath away.

“Yeah. You can sit there if you want.”

Jackson could barely find his voice back to say thanks. He sat across the beautiful stranger, his eyes still couldn’t look away from the man. He wanted to hear his deep voice again, so he cleared his throat and started speaking.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

The man didn’t answer, his attention firmly fasted on his phone. Jackson’s face fell at the feeling he was disturbing the other. Not wanting to annoy, he stay silent. Just as he thought he should get up and go, the stranger put his phone aside and showed him that blinding smile again.

“Sorry, I really need to win that stage. So what were you saying?”

Jackson quickly waved his hands. “No, it’s okay. My apology if I bothered you.  I was just asking if you were waiting for someone.”

“I wouldn’t have let you sit there if I were, would I? I should be the one asking you, actually. I can leave.” the man said, gesturing to the caramel macchiatos he bought.

“No, this one's for you.”

He pushed one of the glass toward the stranger, who cocked his eyebrow in confusion. Jackson smiled confidently although he was embarrassed to death inside. Damn his loving friends.

“Your drink… I saw the ice has all melted. I thought it wouldn’t taste good anymore, that’s why I bought this.”

The man blinked before a small chuckle escaped his mouth, eyes gleaming with amusement. “What, so you’ve targeted me since the beginning? Are you hitting on me?”

“No, no, no, that’s not it!,” Jackson frantically denied, although he absolutely would be happy to in other situation. How could he flirted with someone he was going to show his terribly lame side for approximately two hours long on their first meeting? He was glad to have met someone as beautiful as him, yet at the same time he wished he had chosen someone who he wouldn’t get attracted with. The man smirked teasingly, waiting for him to explain.

“Actually, it’s a bribe,” Jackson finally said.

“A bribe? What for?”

“So I lost a game with some friends, and I have to ask a stranger to watch a movie with me.”

“And that stranger happened to be me?”

Jackson nodded, feeling nervous as the man’s eyes studied him, contemplating. Somehow he felt disheartened at the thought of the other rejecting him. Not because it would mean he needed to look for other person, but he just wanted to spent more time with him. It felt like forever before the stranger started speaking again.

“What if I want another bribe?”

The question caught him off guard. However, he felt so relieved that the other didn’t reject him straight out he eagerly replied, “sure, just tell me.”

“Be my date for the rest of the day.”

If he was surprised by the question before, the man’s last sentence froze his brain. It was already weird enough that he was asking the stranger for a movie, but that man asked someone he just met a few minutes ago for a date. Despite his fluttering heart, he laughed.

“Now you’re the one hitting on me.”

“Let’s say I am,” the man grinned. “So, will you?”

“Hm, I wonder,” Jackson tilted his head, acting as if he was contemplating when he already knew his answer, “I don’t think I can go on a date with someone whose name I don’t know.”

A laughter tinkled through the air, and a hand was held out in front of him. “I’m Mark. What’s your name?”

“Jackson,” he said, taking the hand, “please take care of me today, my date.”

“My pleasure,” Mark pulled his hand back, and Jackson wished his disappointment at the loss didn’t show. “Shall we go now? What movie are we gonna watch anyway?”

“A horror,” Jackson sighed.

 

\--

 

“Hey,” Mark’s face entered Jackson’s line of sight, covering half of the running credits on the screen looking worried, “are you alright?”

Jackson released his breath who knew how long he had been held and nodded. “I’m okay. I’m just not good with this kind of movie.” He always hated watching horrors, and it didn’t seem like it would change soon or forever. It sent chills down his spine even as the spooky opening score started playing. They made him felt like he was a prey in a dark forest for a snake slithering around him, waiting to catch him. He cursed every single one of his dear friend who made him go through the torture along the movie, promising he would end them someday.

“I can see that,” Mark said, chuckling quietly, “you look so pale, you know.”

Jackson shook his head. “I will never, ever, watch horror again for the rest of my life. How can anyone enjoy something like that?”

“Well, don’t you think the thrill is exciting?” Mark said, which was answered by a frown.

“Forget it. Now let’s get out, I don’t want to stay here any longer. Even the ending song creeps me out.”

Mark got up, however Jackson found himself stuck on the seat, staring at their hands which was attached to each other. Mark offered his hand to him when the man realized that he was scared to death, which he accepted gratefully as he needed something to hold onto, and they stayed that way throughout the movie. It felt so comfortable that he completely forgot they were holding hands until then.

“Um, you can release my hand now. The movie is over already,” Jackson said as he felt his cheeks heatened, feeling embarrassed by how he acted the whole time. He was lucky he didn’t even screech. Maybe a little weird noises here and there, but it could be worse. What he had spoken, though, was the opposite of what he wanted, which was unexpectedly verbalized by the other.

“Don’t want to,” Jackson heard Mark said, and he looked up to the smiling face, still radiant under the dim light of the theater. “We’re dating today, so there’s no need to let go, right?”

Jackson couldn’t stop his cheek from pulling the tip of his mouth upward. He only met Mark that day, but he was already fascinated by the man. He stood up and let himself being led down the stairs and out the cinema.

“So, where’s my date gonna take me to dinner?,” he asked. It was only 6 p.m. but his stomach was growling. The tension of that movie drained everything he stored in his stomach from lunch.

“Hmm, let me see,” Mark said with knitted eyebrows, thinking, “Do you like ramen? There’s a delicious one down here.”

“I know that place!,” Jackson sparked up, almost drooling from imagining his favorite cheese ramen, “let’s go then!”

The ramen place was only one floor below the cinema. A waiter brought them a menu as soon as they sat down, which Jackson didn’t even spare a glance on.

“One cheese ramen with three slices of cheese and iced lemon tea, please. What do you want, Mark?”

Mark stared amusedly at him before opening the menu. He looked over it for a few minutes before deciding on spicy ramen and iced tea.

“Which level do you want? We have level one to five here.”

“Four,” Mark said, making Jackson’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Four?!,” Jackson repeated in disbelief when the waiter was gone. “Isn’t level one already spicy?”

“Not really, why don’t you try mine later?”

Jackson shook his head with all his might. He had really low resistance to spicy food. They chatted a little until their food arrived, the delicious smell made his stomach cheer. He quickly took his chopsticks and grabbed a bite. The way the cheese stretched along with the noodles as he lifted them got him excited, and the tasty flavor that spread across his tongue made him squealed. Only his third mouthful of ramen that Mark was just watching him without touching his food, a fond smile painted on his face. It somehow made him self-conscious, and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

“You’re not eating?”

Mark shrugged. “I can’t possibly eat with you holding my hand like this right?”

Again, Jackson had forgotten that their hands were clasped together under the table. He laughed, swaying them back and forth. “You could’ve been the one who let go though. Or maybe you want me to feed you?”

“I’d be glad to, but I think I’m gonna skip this time,” Mark said, releasing his hand, “you seem like you’re enjoying your cheese ramen so much. I feel bad to disturb you.”

“Well, it’s cheese, it’s delicious, and I’m hungry. Next time might not exist though.”

“Then I’m gonna live the rest of my life in regret, and you’re to blame.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Just eat, okay?”

They started eating, but he halted again after a few bites. He watched as the other ate his food effortlessly. He could imagine how spicy it was by the soup that was as red as the crab he was eating yesterday, not to mention the strong smell of pepper stinging his nose. With the way Mark ate though, it seemed like the red color came from tomato. He wasn’t even sweating.

“Is it not spicy?,” Jackson asked when he couldn’t hold back his curiosity anymore.

“Not really,” Mark said, holding out his spoon toward him, “wanna try?”

“No thanks.”

“Come on, try a little bit. It’s just the soup.”

Mark’s persuasion and his own curiosity swayed his stance that he ended up slurping from the spoon. The moment the liquid entered his mouth it set his tongue in flame, and as soon as it passed through his throat he was in a coughing fit. The flame went straight to his head making it spun, and the next second he was dripping in sweat.

“How could you eat that?,” Jackson almost yelled, panting like he had just ran three course around his campus, “are you even human?”

“Last time I checked I was born from a human mother fertilized by a human father,” Mark stared at him, looking a bit guilty, “is it that spicy?”

Jackson gulped down his drink until it was almost empty before answering. “I’ve never seen hell, but I think I tasted a glimpse of it.”

Mark gave him a napkin, and he used it to wipe his sweat and stuck it between his bang and his forehead. Worry and guilt layered the man’s clear eyes, so much Jackson started to feel a little bad.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have make you eat it.”

Jackson shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s not that big of a deal. Dinner’s all on you and we’re even.”

Smile returned to Mark’s face, and Jackson internally sighed in relief. “Deal.”

They continued eating, with a little chat slipping here and there. In no time, they could almost see the bottom of their bowl. As promised, Mark paid for everything.

“Thanks for dinner and willing to watch that movie with me. You’re a lifesaver,” Jackson said as soon as they exited the building.

“It’s my pleasure,” said Mark. “So… this is the end of our little date, then.”

“Yeah,” Jackson regrettably agreed. The hand he put in his pocket because it felt lonely without the warmth of other twitched. He wished he had more time to get closer to the man, to get to know more about him. “Can I ask something?”

Mark nodded. “Sure, go on.”

“Why are you sitting there alone back in the coffee shop?”

“Oh, that,” Mark chuckled, “I’m bored to death and I can’t even go home since my roommate brought his girlfriend back and I don’t want to caught them in compromising situation. I can really use some company, and you show up at the right moment.”

Jackson tilted his head to the side. “So, if it were someone other than me, you would still ask them for a date?”

“I don’t know, but not anyone for sure. You seemed like and interesting person, and honestly,” the other’s mouth stretched into a smile that sweetly enchanted him, making a mess of his brain, “you’re just my type.”

Jackson felt his heart skip a beat, and his stomach felt funny. It must be something he ate, or it was just the butterflies fluttering around since his heart was blooming with flowers. Maybe he would regret falling for someone he just met when all he knew about him was his preference toward spicy food. Maybe it was a sign that they were a total opposite and he would end up with a heartbreak. Or maybe they could complete each other because of that very reason. Jackson didn’t care about any of that at the moment, he just didn’t want that something between them ended so soon.

“If you think I’m your type, why haven’t you ask for my number already?”

 

\--

 

**_Mark: Thanks for tonight_ **

**_Mark: So, do you think that next time exist?_ **

_ How could there be next time _

_ You don’t even ask _

**_Mark: So you’d agree if I ask?_ **

_ As long as there’s no horror shit, yes _

**_Mark: Will you let me hold your hand again then?_ **

_ If it’s a date, yes _

**_Mark: What if that isn’t what I’m asking?_ **

_ I’ll be the one asking you _

_ And hold your hand after _

**_Mark: If it’s tomorrow then I’ll consider it_ **

_ Tomorrow and you’ll accept _

**_Mark: Accepted_ **

**_Mark: Good night_ **

**_Mark: You have a whole day devoted to me tomorrow so sleep well_ **

_ As long as ghost or pepper doesn’t chase after me tonight I’ll be fine _

_ Good night _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
